


mornings always start with you

by yveschuu (recent)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Short, android!vivi, sorta a coffee shop au but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recent/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: Yves is fascinated by the barista in the little cafe 5 minutes away from her workplace.





	mornings always start with you

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something before i head into hell (a.k.a midterms) and i apologize in advance for how (whispers) crap it is;; i just really wanted to write and post something so i can keep the creative juices flowing; also i kind of wanted to write something other than yves/chuu / chuuves so. yeah

She can't stop staring at the barista that just took her order 5 minutes ago. She's visited this cafe far too much for someone who doesn't really like coffee. (Yves is a _connoisseur_ of carbonated drinks)

"A beauty, isn't she?"

Yves whips her head to the source of the voice, a rather tall and slim man wearing a "manager" pin proudly on his breast pocket. "Yes, she is." She replied and found herself looking at the barista again, who she came to learn was called Vivi through a name tag in the same location as the manager's pin.

"Latest model, cost a fortune but she's worth every single penny." Her eyes widen at the words. Model? 

"Excuse me, you said she's the latest... model?" The manager gave her a chuckle and nodded. "Yes, the latest model and probably the best android currently in the market. She could do so much more than just make coffee, but I figured this would be a great way for her to learn how to interact with humans on a semi-personal level." He glances at the android, watching her while she silently makes Yves's order. 

Yves nodded, slightly confused but still amazed at how real she looked; how much she looked just like a person you'd see walking to work in the morning.

A chipper voice snaps her out of her thoughts. "Large caramel latte for Sooyoung!" She gathered herself and approached the counter. "T-thank you..." Yves sent her a small smile and Vivi gave her a bigger one back. She lingered even after getting her drink, and after a few moments she just sighed and left to her table. Vivi told her a quick 'I hope you have a great day!' and she just nodded quickly while trying to stop a blush from showing on her cheeks.

She kept stealing glances at Vivi, enthralled at how she moves so naturally; no hint of all the electrical and mechanical equipment under the pale synthetic skin. If Yves was interested before, she's much more charmed by her now. 

She sighed to herself, taking another sip of her latte. She wants to know more about Vivi, but maybe that calls for more visits and more lattes.

And Yves doesn't mind that at all.


End file.
